


Eras of Markson

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confession song, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hard Carry, I'm out!!!-with tagging-, If you do, It's Markson or never, M/M, Markson for ever, Oblivious Jackson, Oblivious Mark, They need love, fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Sometimes while you are looking for the forest it turns out that the tree in front of you blocks your view. This was the case of Mark and Jackson.





	1. If you do era

**_“It’s ok, it’s ok, they’re friends and band mates”-_** Mark kept repeating to himself as a mantra. He was in bed, notebook on his lap and online checking some pages about GOT7. There were tons of gifts and pictures about them, with captions like **_“Jinson is love”_** , **“JackJin is life”** , **“Markson is dead and now we have Jinson”** , **_“OMG they look so cute together”_** _cute together?? Nope NEVER!!!_ That what was too much in Mark’s opinion. All fans had noticed how Jackson and JinYoung had grown together. _GOT2DAY_ video with Jinson nearly killed Mark, it was a punch in the guts.

Mark dealt quite well when Jackson was part of _Roommate_ , of course he didn’t like the idea of Kang Joong as Jackson partner neither the JackJi concept but that was it. He also accepted the appearance in _“Problematic Men”_ because Jackson was indeed a very good friend of RapMon.

That was the problem Mark reasoned: Jacks personality was so bright, He was a ball of energy,  so easygoing. Anybody can be friend with him easily in spite of the age or nationality. There were so many reasons to be in love with Jackson…

However the _“meat incident with Jackson and Jinyoung”_ had been going on like forever. He was just unable to stand Jinson, they were same age friends, they talked a lot and freely. Jinyoung opinion about the first encounter with Jackson was widely known _“ **he was so handsome, like a star a person who already debuted”**_ in Jinyoung’s word. JackBam was a different situation a typical Dongsaeng-Hyung relationship nothing to worry about. Jinson, on the other hand, was eating Mark alive. To top it off _Markson in ASC_ wasn’t considered this time as part of the promotions. So no skinship without feeling pressured.

Mark had found out long ago that his affection towards Jackson was way more than just friendship and the moment he knew it trouble came with it. Mark decided to be cool about it, because basically there were no other options, **_Confess? No Way!_** He couldn’t risk losing his friend, not to mention the collateral damage he could cause to the band.

What was his biggest strength? Being the quietest member in GOT7, for once his inability to utter his thoughts was going to be of some use, so he decided to stay in silence and hide his feelings for Jackson. That didn’t mean he could handle all the emotions in a proper way and he was in a stage where he could kill with just one glance. A one sided love really hurt, it was not easy to cope with it after seeing so many stupid images with Jinson. Just when he was about to curse out loud Jackson entered the room.

 ** _Yah! What’s up Mark? Why haven’t you come out to watch the movie? We’re having fun with the guys you should join us_** \- said Jackson.

 _Yeah sure I want to see more damned Jinson in real life_ -Mark thought but his lips said otherwise: **_I’m feeling quite tired now Gaga, performances have been hard you know, so I just wanted to rest a bit more._**

 ** _Hyung what are you watching? Are you into porn?_** \- Asked Jackson raising his eyebrows with a huge smirk on his pretty lips.

 ** _Wait, what? No! I’m just checking some pages about our performances_** \- Mark said immediately trying not to melt into Jackson’s gestures.

 ** _Let me see too!! I wanna see what Ahgases are saying now, do they said I look better in this come back? , do they say I’m still wild and sexy? Am I still the king of Sassy?_** Teased Jackson

No- wanted to say Mark but in that very same moment Jackson just jumped and took a look at the screen. **_Hyung, what is my face doing in all those tabs?_**

 ** _Hmm?_** BRAIN CONTROL PRONTO!! Mark’s brain was shouting inside COVER IT UP!! NOW!! THINK ABOUT ONE EXCUSE!! ** _I just found out about the latest topics about Got7, and it seems that Jinyoung and you are trending now_** \- He said a bit annoyed and a bit bitter.

 ** _Yeah, it’s kind of cool though_** \- Jackson was looking at the screen once more, half hopeful and eagerly waiting for Mark’s reaction ** _. If I were you I would feel a bit jelly about our Markson ship_** -

 _Is he really blind? How can he be so oblivious? I can’t get his logic? I’m so jelly that I could smash my laptop into Jinyoung face_ \- Mark was thinking, poor of him he was missing Jackson’s expectation,  and again his mouth spoke something different: **_Why would I care, you have already mentioned “Markson forever” many times and we are still the fans’ favorite ship in GOT7_** -

 ** _Yeah I guess you are right_** \- a defeated Jackson added. **_Anyways if you want you can come and have some chill with us in the living room, we’re ordering delivery for dinner. If you don’t want to come I’ll be calling you when the pizza arrives._** Jacks stood up and headed to the door- See you Mark.

To say that Mark mind was a mess it was just an understatement, he was completely lost, his whole being screamed for telling everyone, especially Jackson about his feelings but he didn’t want to risk everything, to lose the link he had with Jacks. GOT7 had become his second family and fans made him work harder in each performance. He decided to calm himself out and kick that idiot green monster on his shoulder, jealousness wasn’t an option, and he needed to really take everything in the cool side.

Sometimes while you are looking for the forest it turns out that the tree in front of you blocks your view. This was the case of Mark and Jackson: they were so scare of losing what they had; even if it wasn’t consider a romantic relationship at least they had a bromance to hold on, fear had blocked them from accepting and confessing. If they only knew…

 

 

 

 


	2. Confession Song Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your feet will bring you where your heart is" was one of the advises mama Wang told little Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos beautiful people. It's a longer chapter I hope you like it.

**_Damn song! Damn feelings!! Why did we have to do a comeback with a Confession Song? The universe surely hates me, in its crazy way I feels it’s telling me to man up and talk to Mark, but I just can’t!_** _**I must not, I must not confess!**_ Jackson kept repeating to himself like a broken record while doing his routine of exercises at the gym.

It’s true the universe must hate him, even though no GOT7 members took part in the composition of **_“Confession song”_** the lyrics were overwhelming in Jackson’s opinion, the lines that hit him more when he first read the song were: **_“I say I’ll confess for sure but it’s pointless with no actions in the end._** Can’t keep my head up in front of you” worst of all, he was the one who had to sing those lines.

Jackson was in love with Mark, but he had never mustered the courage to tell him because he could not accept a rejection. His new life motto **_“No confession, no Rejection”_**. When did Jackson fall for Mark? He wasn’t sure perhaps from the fact that they shared common languages and both were struggling while learning Korean, maybe because they had similar musical taste, both were casted as rappers and were in charge of the Martial Arts tricks, they shared the same room at the dorms, or maybe that stupid idea the managers got of promoting them as Markson couple. Every detail about Mark and Jackson existence under JYP and as a part of GOT7 seemed to be perfect pieces of a puzzle that put them together.

**_“Your feet will bring you where your heart is”_** was one of the advices mama Wang told little Jackson. She said back then that no matter what Jia Er will always find a way to return to his loved ones. In these current times it meant his feet would always walk in Mark’s direction and although he didn’t want to he always ended up next to Mark looking for his smile, hoping to listen to his complements because Mark had always made sure he eats well, rests more and was the only one who wanted to accompany him late at night when his stomach was so wild and hungry and wanted to eat out not to bother the rest of the members. Mark was so careful around him, so reassuring that Jacks felt sometimes his affections were returned, that it wasn’t one sided love. But **_NOPE, NEVER!!_** He just couldn’t imagine that such beautiful soul will love him back.

Jackson wasn’t very good at handling his emotions around Mark, neither was able to shut down his body reactions: he would always smile brighter around his hyung, he would always take extra time when hugging Mark, his cheeks will turn pick after listening to Mark’s compliments. So he came up with a brilliant plan: to distance himself from Mark. Jackson didn’t really want to but he was afraid that one day he would just spill the beans about his feelings and everything would fall apart. He tried his best and could actually succeed during **“If you do Era** ” no Markson at all; no _ASC_ recordings, no photo shoots next to Mark, nothing, no public interaction and almost zero fan service.

He even went a bit further by getting closer to Jinyoung because after all they were same age friends. Scratch that, he became more friendly with Jinyoung after reviewing fans’taggs online with _“JinMark/MarkJin are cute”_ , _“they look so good together”,_ _“what a visual couple”, “Markson isn’t as real as Jinmark”_ , **_wait, WHAT??? What was so fabulous about them?? Wasn’t Markson ship way better?_** Jackson thought. He didn’t care about the tags of _“Tuan Brothers”_ meaning Mark and Yugyeom as a ship?? PFFF!! NO!!!NEVER!! That, in his humble opinion, could just be seen as a Hyung-Dongsaeng relationship. However Jinmark was too much to handle, too much skin ship, too much affection, too much fan service; they really felt comfortable around each other. That little green monster- jealousness- was eating Jackson guts making him feel sick with just one small glance over JinMark. He came up with a plan to separate Jinmark (yes, he had to separate them; it was **_Markson for ever for goodness’ sake!)._**  He remembered the old saying: “ _keep your friends close and your enemies close”r_ so his mission in life was to be Jinyoung’s bestie. And so he did it, he used “the Meat incident” to bring Jinyoung closer to him and away from Mark; he was successful in his attempt to befriend Jinyoung. He almost felt guilty about his dirty plan though he couldn’t help it.

Because of his variety show skills and his 4D personality he got casted in many programs like: _**Cool Kiz on the block, Law of the Jungle, Star King, Weekly Idol, Others’ Taste, A Look At Myself, Inkigayo, Go fridge,**_ and so forth. He basically had worn himself out to shut his feelings towards Mark, to stay away from him without looking suspicious. Working hard in Korea and China was slowly sucking his energy and without doubts he would burned down someday. He just allowed himself to have skin ship with Mark when he arrived from filming a show because he knew Mark would wait for him, he would listen to all his stories and he would make comments when necessary, he would also be giving him compliments when he voiced his insecurities. No doubts why people called Mark an angel, in Jacksons’ eye he was really one.

**_Gaga, you should definitely slow things down; you look terrible_** \- said Mark. It was one of those nights when Jackson was coming back from filming. **_Gaga you’ll burn down in no time, please take more care, rest more you really need a break-_** said a concerned Mark

**_Don’t worry too much Mark, I can handle this_** \- said Jackson while finding his way to the couch where Mark was sitting, he sat immediately next to Mark and added: **_You know I’m not doing this for myself- It’s because of this hopeless love for you_** Jackson wanted to say- but his lips uttered otherwise: **_I’m doing this for GOT7’s image, for our band, we need to build an image Ji En, If I don’t go on to these shows people won’t remember our names._**

**_Just try not to accept more offers Gaga, and I know you aren’t selfish at all, I know you are doing everything to promote GOT7 but you must acknowledge that so many filming are having an effect on you. I don’t wanna you to get hurt ever-_** Mark said with such a worried face.

**_Okey Dokey! I’l try my best Yi En! I promise I’m doing fine, I just need some more sleep hours, that’s it_** \- said Jackson trying not to melt at the sight of Mark looking worried because of him. **_What about we go over the songs we would like to put in the repackage album?-_** Jackson asked.

**_Aren’t you tired Gaga? You must be, you have to rest-_** pleaded Mark.

**_Yeah a bit, but I can’t help not to worry about the next album-_** Jackson answered looking at Mark eyes, trying to smile and not to flush at Mark’s intense gaze.

**_Well, I guess this won’t be a burden to you since we just have to pick a song that’s already made, so let’s choose one-_** Mark added, half tired of watching the stubbornness in Jacks and half tired of hiding his feelings while keeping a poker face.

**_This is the one!!!-_**  Both males screamed at the same time, after a long time they had listened to too many GOT7’s song, but one in particular caught their attention. It was **their song** , they collaborated in the rap making so it had a very special meaning for them, a soft spot in their hearts. Their pick was **“Something good”.**

It was Mark’s untold confession: **“** **Be next to me and don’t go anywhere. Be right here… You can tell from my expressions that I can’t hide. Even if I don’t say anything that my heart is beating in a way I cannot describe in words”.**

It was Jackson’s untold confession: **When you look at me and smile, I somehow start to smile with you. When I walk following your footsteps it’s so good because the footprints are left in my mind… Hold me with your small hands and never let go”.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? I know everybody wants Markson to be together like real soon, but I’m trying out a theory I read somewhere; I promise there will be a happy ending.  
> Tell me what do you expect from Fly Era. I'm open to suggestions.  
> I took the lyrics from here: http://www.kpopviral.com/lyrics/got7-something-good-lyrics-english-romanized-translation.html


	3. Fly Era p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's perspective of Markson and one evil plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Comments, bookmarks and kudos are welcome :)

January was draining Jackson’s energy just like the prophecy told by Mark. Every muscle, every bone, every cell was telling him to lessen his activities, to calm down and rest for a bit. Jackson couldn’t do it. His activities outside the dorm were the lifeline he held onto not revealing his feelings to Mark. Jackson was even sadder when in the recording studio he was given just one word to sing in the Japanese song _Morigatteyo._ He balanced his recordings in China of _Go Fridge, Fresh Sunday_ and _Up Idol_ with _Inkigayo_ in Korea together with GOT7’s Japanese tour; he slept more hours in planes not in his bedroom.

One day when he was in Korea he brought the news to the members; he could finally record in Korea episodes of Go Fridge. All members knew this was very important and made sure to give a lot of support to Jackson. While JB was at the studio recording with YuGyeom the rest were in the dorms: YoungJae and Bambam were in the sofa trying to choose a movie, Mark was petting Coco- who was on his lap- and Jinyoung  next to Mark was eating some popcorn. Jackson was holding some organic tea bottle in his hand and finding his way to the couch he sat next to Jinyoung keeping a safe distance from his crush.

**_Hyung!! Hyung!! Who are going to be the guests?_** Asked a very enthusiastic Youngjae.

**_One man and one woman Youngjae_** \- plainly said Jackson.

**_C’mon boiii!!! Jackson hyung be more specific!!_** Demanded BamBam.

**_You’re gonna be thrilled BamBamie_** \- said a very suspicious Jackson.

**_No!! Please!!! No!! Don’t tell me!!! One is gonna be… OMG!!! Omo!!!_** Bambam couldn’t even express himself in a proper sentence.

**_Yeah BamBamie!!! Taeyeon noona is one of the guests!!!_** Added a very happy Jackson

**_I’d kill to be you hyung! You must tell me every detail of the recording, you must take a selfie with her_** \- said an over excited BamBam. It was a common knowledge that he was a fanboy of TaeYeon and the thought of having her talking to one of his besties was awesome.

**So, who’s the male guest?** Asked Jinyoung ~~while looking at Mark’s tension.~~

**_It’s gonna be Jung YoungHwa hyung_** \- said Jackson.

**_Mmm, is that so?_** Added Jinyoung- appreciating the change in Mark’s beautiful face. **_So you’re gonna hang out with Younghwa sunbae, that’s good I guess_** , Jinyoung was adding a bit of salt into Mark’s wound.

**_Well, yeah I guess so, It’s been long time since we last have seen each other, though. I think that he can finally invite me dinner since he promised it, I’ll make sure he fulfills his promise-_** said an oblivious Jackson, he missed the irritation in Mark’s lips.

Mark was like a beaming tea pot, he tried to control his emotions as much as he could but it was frankly impossible. **_Since when Younghwa was so close to Jackson?? Why had he offered Jacks a dinner??Of course Jacks was everyone’s friend for fuck sake!! but still it hurst a lot_**. Mark train of thoughts was interrupted by JinYoung: **_Mark hyung, are you here?, do you feel bad? Your face looks terrible._**

**_No, I’m just ~~– insanely jealous~~ \- tired and I think I’m catching the flu_**\- said Mark

**_Well, Mark if you need anything like medicine, water or one organic tea tell me and I’ll bring it to you-_** said a very concerned Jackson.

**_No, I’m ~~–not-~~ ok! Let’s just relax and watch the movie, did you make your mind BamBam and YoungJae ? What movie are we going to watch? _** Asked in the direction of the maknae line to divert Jackson’s concerned look.

**_Yeap, we’re done, we’ll be watching Yoon Jung Lee’s “Don’t forget me”-_** said Bambam

Mark could have thrown BamBam out by the window, what a dreadful choice, isn’t life an irony in itself? All Mark wants is Jackson to remember him and all he got is that stupid movie. Mark’s mood was ruined; he was definitely going to watch every single minute of Jackson and Younghwa’s interaction in the show.

**_Aish!! These two dorks are going to be the end of me!!!-_** thought  JinYoung for the millionth time. He was smart enough to see the whole picture. He knew from long time ago about Markson. It was so clear for Jinyoung, for example there was a time when GOT7 was filming ** _IGOT7_** and a picture of Mark popped out: Jackson’s reaction was **_“can I have this picture for my personal use?”_** causing the laugh of all the members. Back then Jinyoung thought: **_wow!!!That was a love statement, right? So Jackson is into Mark_**. Then he wanted to know if Mark felt the same way and it was obvious after watching **_YoungJae’sTV show_** in Japan, Mark picked Jackson as the person he always pay attention to, if you add the numerous times Mark went out with Jacks to buy clothes, have dinner, just walk along Han river, buy ice cream, and so forth- **_c’mon!!_** Mark was also interested in Jackson, which was a logical conclusion in Jinyoung’s thoughts.  

He was not evil ~~\- maybe yes but a little bit-~~ but he meant good by asking about Younghwa, he thought that Mark might have said something but Jinyoung was proven wrong. His plan of getting Markson together had failed, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He was the eomma and he knew the best for Mark and Jackson was a simple confession. Jinyoung mission in life was to make Markson ship happen. He had set his mind.

February brought more concerts, more filming and intense preparation for the comeback. Jackson was more than frustrated when he found out that none of his compositions please JYP-nim and he wasn’t going to have any songs in **_FLIGHT LOG DEPARTURE._** On the other hand, Mark was getting more bitter, his one sided love gave him a lot to composed. Since he couldn’t express himself properly with words music was his refuge, his scapegoat. All his countless confessions to Jackson could be found in the lyrics of the song Jinyoung asked to collaborate with. As in **_Can’t: “Don’t you know I need you? I have fallen for you… I want to be with you, all I can think of is you… I can’t, I can’t”_** or maybe in the lyrics of **_See the light “Sometimes I worry because you shine too brightly. Other guys look at you I don’t like that at all. Because the way you dress and your body  
Makes the guys go crazy including me”._**

March arrived and the recording of **_FLIGHT LOG DEPARTURE_** was done. GOT7 members invested all their time practicing, singing, and giving their best ** _. Fly_** released came with a lot of success and good critics. Everyone was in a good mood, except for Markson: they were drifting away and it was painful for them. Every member knew about the current situation but none of them mentioned a word, of course this was no good. Their first concert was coming and preparations were on their way.

Jinyoung decided it was enough, **even ahgases can see it ~~and record it.~~** **_They’re thousand miles away and they can see Markson is real!!! How can it be so hard for Jackson and Mark to notice it!!!, they live under the same fucking roof!!!_** Jinyoung facepalmed himself. He thought about ways of letting them know about each other feelings. He thought about the options:

  1. Getting them drunk and let the alcohol speak for itself,
  2. Maybe looking them in the practice room and wait until they confess;
  3. Brake the elevator with the two stuck inside;
  4. Make them confess, record the confession and show it to each other.
  5. Make him once again the third wheel or the ham in the sandwich stuck between Mark and Jackson and try to make them jelly.



 

**Nope too cliché-** Jinyoung thought and apparently they didn’t get as jealous as they did before. Finally Jinyoung thought about one more plan to put into practice ~~and an evil laugh escaped his mouth~~ ** _… I got it!!!_** He said in his bedroom, he knew exactly what to do. He knew Mark’s weakness as well as Jackson’s…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the lyrics of Can't from: https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/03/got7-can-t-motagesseo , and the lyrics of See the Light from: http://www.kpopviral.com/lyrics/got7-see-the-light-%EB%B9%9B%EC%9D%B4%EB%82%98-lyrics-english-romanized-translation.html


	4. Fly Era p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has a plan to have Markson for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos :)

**_Basically, Mark’s weakness is Jackson while Jacks’ is his insecurities about his looks I just need to put both weaknesses together and VOILÁ! My kids will be happy. I need to sort some details though-_** Jinyoung was plotting in the quietness of his bedroom. He had an idea; he just needed someone else’s help this time, Jinyoung was weighing his options when Jackson showed up.

**_Jinyoungriiieee!!! Can we have a talk???_** Said a noisy Jackson trying to use his aegyo

**_Of course, but only if we talk over a meat invitation_** \- answer a sassy Jinyoung

**_Aish!!! Let it go please!! I have already invited you meat-_** pouted Jacks

**_Nope, it isn’t enough for me, you have eaten meat many times with BamBam and I need to have an even number of invitations and then perhaps I’ll let it go-_** a smilling Jinyoung reacted.

With eyebrows pinched together Jackson invited Jinyoung to have meat because he really needed to vent some of his concerns and Jinyoung was for sure his best option. They went to the familiar BBQ place near the dorm.

**_Let me guess, we have two topics: one is Mark and your undying love and two you are about to accept a new program offer, aren’t I right?_ **

Jackson looked at him like he just murdered new born puppies ** _, Yah!! Don’t say that out loud!!!, there might be people around listening to you-_** added a very concerned Jackson

**_I insist, am I wrong about the topics?_ **

**_Ok! I give up!! I know those are my topics but please don’t embarrass me_** \- added Jackson

**_I know my son the best. But really what is worrying you Jackson?-_** Asked Jinyoung.

**_I have been offered a section in Weekly Idol and I don’t if I should accept. It is a very funny group project and I’d promote more our single, plus Hani noona asked me to be there since she’s gonna be a permanent MC and she said she needed some support._ **

**_Who else is gonna be with you?-_** Asked Jinyoung

**I heard that GFriend’s Sin B noona, Twice’s Dahyun and Monta X’s JooHeon-** answered Jackson.

**_I think that may be a good idea for you to join the program because of various reasons: first, recordings are going to be in Korea you don’t need to fly overseas. Second you can promote our album. Third I guess recording hours are not going to take you long and finally I guess you’re gonna have a good time-_** Added Jinyoung trying to convince Jackson because for some reasons he thought his plan could be implemented before their FLY CONCERT and this was one opportunity he couldn’t miss he only had one month. However, after studying Jackson’s reaction Jinyoung didn’t know what to think; Jacksons’ reaction wasn’t good, in fact he wasn’t speaking and that could only mean he was keeping something else. **_Yah! Jackson-ah!! I know you more than yourself, there’s something else you aren’t telling me, I know it! Spill it know!!_**

**_Uhm, well,I- I-,  it’s that I also received other offer- and-and- and I dunno what to answer- I dunno if I can to say yes, because it’s a bit… a bit… it’s a new concept so I’m –m-m-_** Jackson was stuttering, he was blushing and his pale complexion hid none of his emotions.

**_For God’s sake!! Jackson!! Calm down. It’s me here in front of you I’m your 94 liner friend y’know man!!! We are Park Gae and Wang Gae, why are you so nervous? Relax Ok? breath in-breath out. Focus Jackson and now tell me the name and the concept of this program-_** a motherly Jinyoung was pleading Jackson.

**_It’s called Celebrity Bromance and they want me to participate together with Monsta X JooHeon, the idea is to put two friends together and go out on a date, but I don’t think I’m enough handsome to go to the program since it’s meant for Flower Boys_** \- Said a flustered Jackson

**_C’mon you ought to be kidding Jackson, I have mentioned this million times before: You are handsome and not only that you’re incredible talented. Fans love you and support you unconditionally; as they said you’re reversible: good in the inside and outside. I would have said before to not take any more shows, though now I strongly support you and I’ll advise you to go on both programs, I’m sure you can do it_** \- said Jinyoung  **~~internally he was screaming: Jackpot!! This is what I had in mind, let the hunger games begin!~~**

Jackson did what Jinyoung suggested an eventually accepted both programs. Although he wanted to mention everything to Mark for one strange reason Junior told him not to mention Celebrity Bromance at all, **_as if he’s gonna get jealous_** -Jackson helplessly thought. He started filming Weekly idol’s section and it turned out to be bizarre but funny. When he arrived to the dorms Mark was waiting for him in the sofa ready to watch the show with him.

**_Gaga the only possibility for me to see you often is to watch the show you are filming. Please listen to me for once and lessen your activities_** \- Mark was very worried about Jackson’s schedule

**_Yi En, I already told you before not to worry about me, I’m tired but we are all the same because of the promotions. Plus this time is different because I don’t have to fly back and forth and I’m making good friends. Let’s watch the show! It’s about the time-_** Jackson said allowing himself to sit closer to Mark.

Jackson could feel the smell of Mark’s shampoo mixed his perfume it was so delicious. Mark sat comfortable with his legs on top of Jackson’s lap. It was a lucky day because the most of the members were out and only Jinyoung was at home but for some odd reason he had refused to leave the comfort of his bedroom, so it was like the two of them were alone at home. Mark had made popcorn and passed the bowl to Jackson and when their hands met both could feel the warm around them, it felt so right: a sweet sensation was sent in both directions warming Mark and Jackson’s arms. They looked at each other simultaneously and a big smile was drawn in their faces.

The sound of the TV snapped them and both were concentrated on the screen. Mark wasn’t silent at all and made thoughtful comments related to Jackson’s performance. He did tense a bit when he saw JooHeon being so close to Jackson **_~~that stupid smilling face would look better with a brick stamped on it~~_** but he let it go, being next to Jackson was good enough and that made Mark extremely happy. He missed though the moment in which Jinyoung was out of his bedroom, he didn’t see either that Jinyoung was spying on him, studying his reactions.

Markson was living inside a bubble but once the show finished Jackson’s phone rang making their bubble explode. He answered quickly and Mark heard how excited was Jackson speaking, who could be? Mark wanted to ask but he just adjusted himself so he could listen to Jacks speaking. His body went from a happy mood to a very irritated one; the person on the other side of the line was JooHeon, his new enemy… Jacks and JooHeon were merrily talking about the show and how the final product turned to be. Jackson couldn’t see it but a black cloud with thunders was forming around Mark’s head a huge storm was about to hit.

When Jackson hung up he sensed the tension in Mark’s body and he didn’t want to know the reason because it was common knowledge that Mark was an easy going person but when he was in a bad mood you better not be in his way. He tried to be cool about it and ignoring the warning symbols he talked to Mark ** _: Markie-Pooh would you like to have dinner with me outside the dorm? The treat is on me-_** He asked trying to use all of his charm.

Mark was a mess, his devil side was telling him to kick Jackson because **_he had talked to JooHeon for more than 7 fucking minutes!!!, making jokes and having the time of his life._** He felt like slapping Jackson’s face so he could erase that smile. But Mark was weak against Jackson’s aegyo, those pouty lips, so round, red and beautiful. Damn it!! He had no will power against Jacks. So he did what his heart told him: **_Yeah Gaga, Let’s go!!_** They went out for dinner.

**~~*evil laugh in the background*~~** **_Ha! so the first part of my plan worked out pretty well_** -thought Jinyoung while he was carefully going back to his bedroom. **_Just wait a bit Markson the best is yet to come…eomma has his ways…_**


	5. Fly Era p.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JInyoung displays his plans to the maknaes, Mark is Jelly and Jackson is oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos

Got7 dorms: Jinyoung is talking to the maknaes in his room, he is disclosing part of his plan, and not the entire picture because he knows the kiddos could mess everything up.

_**BamBam-ieh, I need you to accompany me to the recording of our reactions to Celebrity Bromance, we have to take Mark hyung with us-**_  said Jinyoung

_**Yaaasss!!! You want to have all my sassiness hyung**_ \- added a very enthusiastic BamBam

_**Why not me?? I’m also close to Mark hyung I want to give him support-**_  pouted Gyeomie

_**For the hundredth time Gyomie, No!! I need BamBam’s sharp tongue he can pull some strings to make Mark hyung go over the edge**_  (BamBam was faking an offended face).  _ **He is more direct a quick thinker and talker he would surely know how to give the best remarks of the video**_  (BamBam was posing like a rockstar, while Jinyoung was rolling his eye). _ **Anyways I know Jackson-ah will be recording this Saturday with JooHeon so I need you Gyeomie to distract Mark hyung a bit and drop some comments about Jackson’s absence from the dorms. Our recording is gonna be a week later, probably next Friday BamBam, so we got to keep a very low profile until then, understood?-**_ asked Jinyoung.

_**Yeap!!! Roger that!!**_  Added both BamBam and YuGyeom.

_**Ok!! So that’s all for now guys, I hope we can be successful this time-**_  added Jinyoung. All the three stood up and put their hands together while saying in low voice:  _ **Plan to have Markson for real together JJang!!!**_

_**By the way guys don’t forget to fulfill your chores: Bam is your time to set the table for dinner and YuGyeom is your turn to take the trash out-**_  added Jinyoung eomma.

_**Aish!! There you go again hyung, you really sound like an eomma-**_  protested BamBam

_**Don’t talk back to your mother-**_  said Jinyoung

_**I just can’t deal with you hyung, you’re always giving orders-**_  It was Yugyeom’s turn to protest.

_**Aww my baby maknae wants to yell back at mummy. If you do it again I swear I’ll show the Fans in our next fanmeeting some ~~embarrasing~~**_ _ **interesting images about you, do remember when I took them?Don’t you dare to talk back to your eomma-**_  warned Jiinyoung.

_**Ok, I’m out-**_ said a defeated Yugyeom heading to the door of the room

_**I’m two out-**_ added a cheerful BamBam going out of the room following Yugyeom.

_**I wonder when they are going to grow tired of that joke…-**_  Jinyoung was thinking.

Meanwhile in the living room…

Sitting on the couch there were Mark and Jackson speaking about the performances in the live shows and watching videos of their performances recorded by the coordi-noona. They were used to share their spare time together, watching their performances and trying to spot mistakes so they can mend them for the next time. It was just natural for them, sitting down and cuddle in the sofa, making some comments or just simply stay there in silence; that was never awkward for Mark knew that Jackson wasn’t the chatter box people thought, no Jackson was a precious thinking human being that reflected a lot on his actions and Mark knew Jacks liked sometimes to be calm and silent. Mark loved every angle of Jackson’s personality. On the other hand, Jackson felt the necessity to balanced his hyper side with Mark calmness, Mark has always had a relaxing effect on him, it could have been his soothing voice, the warmth of his body, or the way Mark filled Jackson’ silence so comforting, Jackson really love everything about Mark.

_**Are we having dinner together this Saturday Gaga?** _

_**What? Dinner this Saturday?**_ _ ** ~~Oh fuck!~~**_ _ **I have the recording with Jooheon, I can’t tell Mark hyung about it, Jinyoung doesn’t want me to he said Mark will be mad because I’m filming yet another show, eotteoke? –**_  Jackson was debating inside his brain.

Sensing the change in the mood and Jackson’s zero response Mark put his cellphone away and asked:  _ **Gaga are you ok? Do you need something? Is anything bothering you?**_

Regaining his posture Jackson came with an answer:  _ **Dunno yet, it seems I have an schedule that day but I don’t know exactly what it is, It could be a shooting for a magazine, a radio guest, I can’t member very well hyung-**_

**Hyung? mmhh  He always calls me Mark or YiEn he rarely says hyung  to me unless he is uncomfortable about something, but I don’t know what can be bothering him,did I do something to bother him?  He’ll tell me for sure-**  Mark thought.  _ **Ok, so tell me when you have a clearer idea Jacks, maybe we can just rest, watch a movie and preserve our energies for the performances.**_

Jackson felt terrible because he wasn’t telling Mark the whole truth but there was nothing he could do about it but to just let things go.

 

** TIME LAPSE… SATURDAY AFTERNOON… **

Jackson was as nervous as hell, he was about to film his first date with Jooheon and he wanted to cause a good impression on him, it was his first encounter outside music shows and he really felt Jooheon can turn into a close friend, Jackson admired Jooheon’s personality and talent. They had pretty similar personalities. On top of that, he didn’t want to make Mark upset about filming another variety program so he came up with a brilliant plan: to tell Mark he was heading to JYP building to work out and fullfill his schedule, then later he could catch up and maybe watch a movie with the guys. He needed to look casual so he went for his safest option “all black” a jacket with some fur on the hoodie, black jeans, black boots, shirt and sweater. He decided to use just few rings and a pair of earrings, one bracalet, no necklace and to break the black line one light blue cap. He didn’t want to catch anyone’s attention at the dorms so he decided to take a NBA bag to finish his style to look more relax but full of swag, yeap something very casual- he thought. When Mark came to ask where he was going he answered vaguely and left the dorm with the hyung manager.

The recording was smooth and relaxing Jackson immediately clicked with Jooheon, they went for a rather long date. Firstly they met and walked together for a couple of blocks, they rode in a taxi, they had dinner and grabbed a coffee, played with an arcade machine and went to a lookout in Eungbong Mountain, the view of Han River and Seoul at night was terrific. They made plans to get together in the future. Jackson totally forgot about the time.

At the dorms the environment was a bit tense. Mark had a gut feeling that Jackson was lying to him and he felt uneasy. It was seven, eight, nine pm and no sign of Jackson. That’s when Yugyem came in scene:  _ **I wonder where Jackson hyung is, he must be having a good time though, he hasn’t even send me a message.**_

_**Mmhh?? What did you said Gyeomie**_ _ ** ~~I heard perfectly well I want some confirmation-~~**_ said Mark while playing with his phone.

_**Uh, nothing I just think is rare for Jackson hyung not to be at home with us**_ \- said an innocent looking Yugyeom.

_**Well, I heard he had a schedule so he might be coming back anytime now-**_ plainly said Mark. Trying to control his face expressions he was dying inside without knowing where Jackson was.

_**Guys!! Jackson hyung said he already had dinner and not to wait for him because he may be late, he sent me a message-**_  screamed BamBam trying to read Mark’ stoic expression.

_**Oh! Good for him, he won’t be hungry-**_  Mark insides were burning, he could have killed to know the whereabouts of his precious Jackson, being jealous wasn’t good nor healthy for Mark.  _ **I’m going to sleep I just got a terrible**_ _ ** ~~heartbroken~~**_ _ **headache, night guys-**_ announced Mark while heading to his bedroom.  **Where the fuck are you Jackson Wang? Why didn’t you contact me? Why did you contact BamBam first?**  He was asking to himself. He missed Jinyoung’s intense gaze from the living room.

**Ok, one more step and my plan will be done completely; I’ll call Jackson so he can drop by when BamBam, Mark and I are filming our reaction to the program. Then well… Markson will be real.**  Jinyoung could picture himself receiving the  _ **Best Friend Award:**_   _ **Thank you everyone, Thanks for giving me this prize, I may not be worth of it. Firstly, I’d like to say thanks to my parents for giving birth to me. Secondly I want to say thank to my sisters for helping to grow so wise and understanding. Last but not least I want to say thanks to JYP-nim for placing me in the middle of Got7 so I could carry out my role as a friend and cupid of my dorky Markson…**_

Jinyoung is really one of a kind, isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to write comment, suggestions, critics (There may be mistakes since English isn’t my first nor second language either), give kudos, subscribe, bookmark, etc.  
> I have tried to bring more GOT7 members into the story and I have also tried to include more dialogues, I hope you approve it.  
> Next Chapter will be the last of Fly Era [I pinky promise], I have watched a lot of videos of Celebrity Bromance, interviews, V app videos, etc. I’m trying to make everything fit in. Get ready for Hard Carry *smirks*


	6. Fly era p.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly Mark!!! Clueless Jackson!! Markson!!!

**JYP BUILDING…**

**_Mark hyung, we will be filming our reaction to Jackson’s appearance in a TV program_** \- said Bambam.

**_Hmm? I heard that in the morning but why do we need to do that?_** Asked a clueless Mark

**_Because, this program has 2 segments, Jackson already filmed his part and we are part of the second segment hyung-_** said Jinyoung.

**_What program are you talking about? -_** Mark’s curiosity was on the pick, he raised one eyebrow while looking at Jin-Bam.

**_Duh, Hyung!! Jackson hyung went to film it last Saturday evening_** \- said Bambam.

**Was he filming a program? Gaga didn’t mention it to me** \- Mark’s train of thoughts was interrupted by Jinyoung: **_Mark hyung Jackson was filming Celebrity Bromance._**

**~~HE WAS FILMING WHAT?? WHO WITH?? Oh let me guess: Nam Joon, no that can’t be V would have mentioned it me when we talked, Kang Joong maybe or Song Mino?? WHO THE FUCK!!!~~** Mark was frantic; of course due to his ability to stay silent he didn’t voice all his thoughts.

**_In case that you were wondering hyung, Jackson was filming with JooHeon Hyung_** \- said Bambam.

That was it, Mark lost it. For the very first time he was so upset that he couldn’t control his words he was beyond feeling betrayed. **_WHO??? THEY ARE NOT EVEN THAT CLOSE FOR FUCK SAKE!!_**

**_Oh shit! We are doomed-_** Bambam thought, he had never seen Mark so out of control.

**_Holy!!! I never thought this could affect him so much, Oh my!!! He hasn’t even seen the video of the date!!!-_** Jinyoung was thinking

Jinyoung and Bambam were frozen in their spot; They didn’t want to make Mark upset. There was no way back at this point, they were exchanging uncomfortable glances. Going back to his senses Mark looked around and felt the awkwardness, he tried to calm himself down and managed to mask his feeling once again.

**_Sorry about that guys, I didn’t know Jackson was filming another ~~fucking~~ show, it took me by surprise. I’m so sorry for having screamed like that mianhaeyeo!!!-_** said Mark

**_Cool down hyung!!!We are Ok!!-_** replied BamBam

**_It’s ok hyung, I know you..Oh!! Good morning_** -said Jinyoung while bowing to a group of people that were entering, after greeting everyone the filming crew started with their job. Jinyoung managed to send Jacks a message with their location so he could casually drop by while the trio was recording.

One word to define the whole recording: **“STRESSING”** while Jinyoung and Bambam were happily making remarks on Jackson’s performance; Mark was fighting with himself trying to laugh at the lame jokes, adjusting himself in the couch, griting his teeth, chewing his anger, he just couldn’t form a whole phrase. Whenever he saw the interactions he wanted to throw the laptop through the window. **Jackson not only went to a date but he was so careful, so flawless, so caring towards Jooheon. He even gave Jooheon a piggyback.** Mark’s mouth was so dried and a bumping headache had taken over him. Just when he was about to lose his temper Jackson showed up, he didn’t speak though. Jackson just opened the door and warned the members to say nice things about him. Mark’s heart skipped a bit, he was so in love words just couldn’t define or measure his feelings. He stood stoical until the end of the filming.

Once everybody was ready to go to a music show- they were promoting “Homerun”-, the group was split into 2 cars: JB, Yugyeom, BamBam and Jinyoung were in one car while in the other there were: manager hyung, coordi noona, YoungJae, Mark and supposedly Jackson. One last minute call made Jackson step out of the car.

**_Sorry, people from Celebrity Bromance said I need to film the last chapter; I’ll be at the music show with you guys once I’m done-_** said Jackson while grabbing a cab.

Mark was speechless and again that little green monster was eating him alive. He was frustrated, Jackson was being taken away from him once more, Jooheon was stealing Jackson. Mark was so exasperated; his blood was boiling, his guts were twisted. He needed air, he needed to cool down but it was impossible. He wasn’t paying any attention to his actions **: Mark was hitting the car’s air con and without noticing he broke it. He looked terrified at his actions**. He apologized and offered to pay for the damages. Both Coordi noona and Manager hyung dismissed his offer and tried to calm Mark down. On the other hand YoungJae, who was conscious of Markson, immediately sent a group message telling the rest what had just happened. Mark was all sweet and kind but when he was upset he could be really scary so YoungJae informed the others not to disturb or try to speak to him up until he was more relaxed.

**TIME LAPSE … BACK AT THE DORMS…**

Tension could be sensed all over the dorms, a storm was on its way. Mark was deadly silent and the members were fearful. Jackson didn’t understand the situation but he could feel all the glances over him. The members were never so quiet and Mark didn’t want to speak to him at all. They were eating dinner together while Jackson phone rang. He picked up the call; the person was none other than Jooheon. All members were holding their breath they looked terrified at Mark and then to Jacks, what could they do?? All nonverbal language was taking place: the Maknae line was making sign towards JJP telling them to make a move. JJP actually didn’t know what to do; they decided to talk to Mark and Jackson separately.

Jinyoung took Jackson to his room while JB did the same with Mark. The maknaes did a fighting sign towards JJP.

**_What do you want to talk about JB?_** said very sharp Mark.

**_I-Um, I needed to talk about a situation Mark-shi-_** said a very nervous JB

**Again, what do you want to talk about?**

**_Well, how to say it… I want to talk to you about Jackson-ah, and the situation about him-_ **

**_What situation? Is there a situation about Jackson?_ **

**_Mm, um, ohhh,  Mark I think I’m aware about your feelings concerning Jackson-_** answered a very anxious JaeBum.

**_I beg your pardon? What do you mean? Explain yourself clearly JaeBum_** \- added a bitter Mark

**_I think, well actually I’m sure you have developed some feeling towards him and you aren’t handling them in a good way. I suggest you speak to him and set things clear-_ **

Mark choked, was he being too obvious? He didn’t want to involve anyone in his issue. It was his one sided love, period. Apparently he was doing the hell of a job.

**_Hyung, you need to man up and talk to him before it’s too late. We are about to have our concert and world tour this matter is taken you away; You have been less cheerful, your movements at practice have been sloppy, not to mention that you have forgotten some lyrics while practicing. You need to have a clear mind and a calm heart. Please talk to him as soon as possible-_** said JB

**_Oh, sorry about that I really mean it JB, it’s just that I don’t know how to handle my feelings. I’m so embarrassed; I’ll try to figure things out. I promise I won’t drag Got7 down-_** said a very sincere Mark.

**_Hyung, it ok, it will be ok. Once you talk to Jackson everything will be right. I know what I’m saying, why don’t you talk to him tonight?_** Asked a very concerned JB.

**_Oh, I think you are making sense JB-shi. I’ll do that. I don’t know the outcome though but it’ll be the best for everybody if I can sort things out-_** said a very exhausted Mark.

**_I’m glad we are in the same page_** \- said JB while patting the back of Mark’s shoulder.

**MEANWHILE AT JINYOUNG DORM…**

**_Please!!! Stop being stubborn for once. I’ve told you this a million times; Mark hyung feels the same for you I’m sure about it. Can you please man up and talk to him?_ **

**_But Junior, what if he hates me, what if he doesn’t accept my feelings and wants to stop me harassing him. I couldn’t live without him in my life; he’s like oxygen for me. How can someone as perfect as Mark feel love for someone as imperfect as me?_** \- said Jackson.

**_Not again, please stop turning yourself down. Just go and speak to him I promise you things will be better and you’ll feel less stressed. Whatever the outcome I know it’ll be for the best. Jackson our concert is coming and our world tour as well. I want to have peace I’m sure the rest of members would really appreciate if both of you can sort things out before it’s too late.  You don’t what you are missing; if you never try you’ll never know-_** said Junior.

**_I guess, I’ll talk to him. But I just want to know what I did wrong, I wanna know the reason he doesn’t want to speak to me, I won’t confess though-_** said Jackson

**_Aggg!!! Whatever!!Just go and talk to him-_** said a very frustrated Jinyoung.

**_AT THE ROOFTOP…_ **

**_Mark, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did wrong to upset you but I’m really sorry. I know I have offended you in some way please accept my apologize_** \- said Jackson

**_What? Wait! No! It’s all the way around Jacks, I wanted to talk to you and apologize for my shitty behavior, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable_** \- added Mark

**_Hyung, it’s Ok, I know I might have made a huge mistake, I’m clueless though. I wanna know why are you angry at me I’ll try to mend it. I’ll change my behavior Mark-_** pleaded Jackson

**_There’s nothing to be mended. It’s nothing actually, you don’t need to change anything-_** said Mark

**_Yi En, don’t lie to me, tell me what is bothering you- said Jackson getting closer to Mark, trying his best to read his best friend reactions, Jackson hold Mark’s arms in his hands touching his biceps- Please tell me!!_** – Jackson was begging.

**_Gaga, don’t touch me_**. Mark could easily melt under Jackson touch, he didn’t want to show his inner feelings, and Jackson’s presence was overwhelming his golden locks illuminated by the night lights of Seoul sky, his body covered by the all black clothes look he loved so much.

Jackson was really taken aback by Mark’s rejection ** _; I must have really pissed Mark_** \- he thought.

**_I’m sorry again, I won’t touch you, Sorry Mark hyung, I’d like to know as I said before what I did to annoy you so much, please tell me_**. A tear was running down Jackson’s cheek.

**_~~Brilliant Tuan! You made him cry.~~_** ** _No, I’m sorry I have been too emotional, it’s just nothing. I’ve been stressed a lot lately, it’s not your fault. I want_** -Jackson phone rang interrupting Mark.

**_Sorry hyung I just have to pick it pick, Hi Jooheon ah!! I’m a busy right now, can I call you later?-_** said Jackson while placing his phone back into his pocket

Mark went berserk, Jooheon was always there, always chasing Jackson, always taking him away, always making him smile, while he had just made Jackson cry. **_It doesn’t matter, you can talk to him right now, aren’t you closer to him anyways? Isn’t he your favorite person right now? After all you dated him for a fucking tv show, you might as well date him in real life-_** said an angry Mark.

**_What are you talking about Mark? Is this why you are angry? Because I filmed another TV program. Mark this program wasn’t difficult at all-_** said Jackson.

**_Yeah! Sure I could see that, he is “your ideal type in man” he is your “Korean version” didn’t you say that? I guess that birds of a feather flock together. That’s why I don’t understand why you have me as your friend, I’m dull, shy, I make lame jokes and I am not talkative at all._ **

**_Mark- I- you got it wrong. I wanted-_** Jackson was interrupted by Mark.

**_I guess now I know why you didn’t mention the filming at all, you wanted to spend time with him, why don’t you go now and meet him. I’m sure you are just here because Junior pushed you; I don’t want your pity Jackson-_** said Mark.

**_Mark, you don’t understand, let me explain you-_** Jackson tried to explain.

**_Oh! Yes! Enlighten me please Jackson Wang, I have another bad quality to add to the list: I’m not clever enough to understand you-_** spilled Mark.

**_Mark, I don’t want your friendship-_** started to say Jackson.

**_Oh Fuck! Shit Jackson now I’m not even worthy, great! Just great! Sorry for wasting your time! Sorry for dragging you down!_** Mark started to yell. **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!! SORRY FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!SHIT!!** Mark was covering his mouth, he had vented everything and judging by the expression in Jackson’s face he was really screwed up. Mark didn’t want to go as far as confessing, he needed to escape so he turn on his heels and was about to run when he felt Jackson back hugging him.

**_Mark! You said you love me!-_** Jackson was speaking in his back. **~~Is he crying?~~** Mark was thinking while trying to control his heartbeat. Mark’s t- shirt was getting wet from Jackson’s tears. **_You said it! Please listen to me Mark! I said I didn’t want your friendship because I wanted more than that. I fell in love with you long time ago, I was so scared of losing you, scared that you would never accept my feelings, because I’m so imperfect, full of flaws and yet I had hopes._**

Mark was froze, it was impossible, how can Jackson have the same feelings? He quietly turned around, and lifted Jackson face with his right hand touching Jackson’s Chin.

**_Jia Er, are you sure? Look at me please, do you really mean it? Is your heart mine?-_** asked a hopeful Mark

_**I'm already yours since the beginning ,hyung. No need to ask me, because I've been always yours.I love you** _ _.-_ _Said Jackson while blushing and trying to hide his face._

_With that confirmation Mark took Jackson’s face with his hands and pressed their lips together, for the first time everything made sense. Both of them shut their eyes close and let their emotions to take place. They could see fireworks; they felt butterflies all over their bodies. Jackson’s lips were perfect: inviting, soft, they tasted like the honey toothpaste and the organic tea mist he was addicted to. To Jackson everything fell into the right place, Mark’s touch was heaven: soft plump lips that tasted like mint paste and the strawberry stick Mark used to protect them from the sun. It wasn’t a sensual kiss; No it was much more: it was longing, it was love, the realization that their future could be better, brighter, they had all the time to explore their feelings, to love each other, to be for real the “Markson couple”_


	7. Extra chapter: Jackson's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's POV of the rooftop conversation

**~~Well maybe Jinyoung is right; I just need to talk to Mark hyung and clear things. I mean I’m his best friend-oh boy I’m in the friendzone- He will understand, for some reason he can never get mad at me for too long.-~~** Jackson was reasoning back in his bedroom when he listened a knock in his door, then a voice:

**_Gaga, are free? We need to talk, can you come out? I think we need to speak in the rooftop, is it alright for you?-_** asked Mark

Jackson’s heart started to beat so fast ** ~~\- you little traitor calm down-~~** **_Yeah, sure Mark, I’ll be right there to talk to you-_** answered Jackson.

**Awkward:** that’s the best definition for the current situation. Both guys were sitting in the rooftop of their dorm without saying anything; the tense atmosphere could be felt but none of them made any attempt to speak.

**_What should I say? Confess and all just like JB said? Say sorry maybe?-_** Mark was thinking.

**_What should I say? Jinyoung said Mark felt the same but I don’t think so, ottoke???_** \- Jackson was thinking.

Jackson was the first one who broke the silence, he couldn’t stand stay so close to Mark, so close and yet so far. _**Mark, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did wrong to upset you but I’m really sorry. I know I have offended you in some way please accept my apologize**_ -

Mark didn’t want Jackson to say sorry, why is he apologizing? I have to stop him, I’m in the wrong side, and he’s done nothing wrong- Mark was reflecting

_**What? Wait! No! It’s all the way around Jacks, I wanted to talk to you and apologize for my shitty behavior, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable**_ \- wow!! That’s better Mark you better behave well now.

_**Hyung, it’s Ok, I know I might have made a huge mistake, I’m clueless though. I wanna know why are you angry at me I’ll try to mend it. I’ll change my behavior Mark-** _ ****

**Hyung??? He never calls me that way; does it mean he wants to take distance from me? I’ really screwed; I need to let him know it’s my entire fault, ~~my fucking heart fault’s~~**

_**There’s nothing to be mended. It’s nothing actually; you don’t need to change anything-**_  

_**Yi En, don’t lie to me, tell me what is bothering you- said Jackson getting closer to Mark, trying his best to read his best friend reactions, Jackson hold Mark’s arms in his hands touching his biceps- Please tell me!!**_  – Jackson was begging.

_**Gaga, don’t touch me**_. Mark couldn’t control his emotions anymore, every cell was screaming inside of him to confess, to kiss Jackson and end his agony, but Mark felt it was so wrong, he could never confess. On the other hand, Jackson feeling terrible, Mark had never back away from his touch, skinship was the base of their friendship, it was the one thing that give oxygen to Jackson, being rejected only meant that Mark felt nothing, Mark doesn’t love me, why would he?and apparently he doesn’t even stand me as a friend _**; I must have really pissed Mark**_ \- Jackson thought.

_**I’m sorry again, I won’t touch you, Sorry Mark hyung, I’d like to know as I said before what I did to annoy you so much, please tell me**_. A tear was running down Jackson’s cheek.

No time to say anything more, the situation is terrible, what if Mark doesn’t want to even be my friend? It’s over, I’m done. Then all my sacrifices to stay away from him have been in vain- Jackson was thinking. It was too much, there were too many emotions Jackson couldn’t control himself and tears were falling down his cheeks

_**No, I’m sorry I have been too emotional, it’s just nothing. I’ve been stressed a lot lately, it’s not your fault. I want**_ -Jackson phone rang interrupting Mark.

_**I need to apologize, maybe he’s stressed, I need to say sorry once more: Sorry hyung-** _ _Jackson was about to speak when he felt his phone, the ring tone told him who was the caller **“Trespass”,** that meant Jooheon wanted to speak. They got along really well, filming **Celebrity Bromance** was great, Jackson even told his new friend about his crush on Mark and Jooheon was so understanding, he was offering Jackson some help and advice, he wanted Jackson to confess and be happy. So the only thing that Jackson could do was answer, he cut JooHeon and put his cellphone back. Jackson missed the change in Mark’s face: he was a beaming pot; he wanted to throw the cellphone away._

_**It doesn’t matter, you can talk to him right now, aren’t you closer to him anyways? Isn’t he your favorite person right now? After all you dated him for a fucking tv show, you might as well date him in real life-**_  said an angry Mark.

**~~Oh Holy Shit!!! I made him even angrier!! I need to fix this, what did I do wrong? His face is so red, he’s so upset, I need to calm him down.~~** _**What are you talking about Mark?**_

_To say Jackson was surprised by Mark’s outburst is understatement he was lost at words, something unusual for Jackson ~~. **I really made a fool of myself, I need Mark to listen to me, he’s never been angry at me, I haven’t even seen him scream at me the way he’s doing it now, I’m so deep..**~~ Jackson was thinking_

_**Mark- I- you got it wrong. I wanted-**_  Jackson was interrupted by Mark.

_**I guess now I know why you didn’t mention the filming at all, you wanted to spend time with him, why don’t you go now and meet him. I’m sure you are just here because Junior pushed you; I don’t want your pity Jackson-**_  said Mark.

**~~My pity? Mark you ought to be kidding me, I’m so in love with you.~~** _**Mark, you don’t understand, let me explain you-**_  Jackson tried to explain.

_**Oh! Yes! Enlighten me please Jackson Wang, I have another bad quality to add to the list: I’m not clever enough to understand you-**_  spilled Mark.

**~~SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!! I don’t know where this is coming from, But It’s now or never. I’m going to confess, whether he likes me back or not I have to say everything~~** _ **Mark, I don’t want your friendship-**_  started to say Jackson.

_**Oh Fuck! Shit Jackson now I’m not even worthy, great! Just great! Sorry for wasting your time! Sorry for dragging you down!**_  Mark started to yell.  **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!! SORRY FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!SHIT!!**

What the hell??? He said it!!! He said it!!I listened to him, he just said he loves me; I have to let him know I do too. I have to stop him, I want to stop him. So Jackson made Mark stopped, he was overwhelmed with emotions, with love. Mark said he loves me- Jackson was thinking, he back hugged Mark and bury his face into Mark’s back. _**Mark! You said you love me!-**_  Jackson was speaking in his back.  _ **You said it! Please listen to me Mark! I said I didn’t want your friendship because I wanted more than that. I fell in love with you long time ago, I was so scared of losing you, scared that you would never accept my feelings, because I’m so imperfect, full of flaws and yet I had hopes.**_

Jackson wanted to stop the time, he wanted the world to stop, it was his moment, no, and it was their moment to confess. After listening to Mark questions Jackson answered with his heart in his hands: **_I'm already yours since the beginning, hyung. No need to ask me, because I've been always yours. I love you_** _-_

 

Then Jackson did what his body was screaming for years and years, he took Mark and kiss him, so desperately and yet so hopeful. It was for sure the beginning of the most marvelous relationship for Jackson and Mark.

**_We should go back is getting colder, the guys might be worried about us now, we have been here for long time-_** said Mark leaning closer to Jackson’s side, resting his head in Jackson shoulder.

**_I know, I just don’t wanna go back and wake up, I want to keep on dreaming, and this is just too good to be true- Ouch!! Mark!! What did you do that?_** –said Jackson rubbing his hand around his biceps after Mark had pinched him.

**_I wanted to show you that you’re not dreaming-_** said a playful Mark

**_Oh!! C’mon!!!Can you be a little bit more gently with your boyfriend_** \- asked Jackson.

**_Mm?? Nope, I have no boyfriend, so far nobody has asked me yet-_** said Mark.

**_Wait, well in that case: Mark Tuan will you be my boyfriend?-_** asked Jackson.

**_No!! Wait a minute_** \- said Mark.

Jackson panicked, **does it mean this was really a dream and now I’m about to wake up? Jackson** was puzzled.

**_Jackson, I’m the hyung, I’m the one who has to ask: Jia Er, will you be my boyfriend? -_** asked Mark.

**_Yes!!! Yes!! I almost panicked Mark, don’t scare me like that again, I thought you wanted to take your confession back_** \- said Jackson visibly blushed.

**_I love Jia Er!!! I never want to back down, it’s my final word._ **

Jackson was even redder now, he couldn’t look Mark in the eyes, he was just too happy.

**_So we’re officially boyfriends, let’s go back and tell the guys about it-_** said a smiling Mark.

**_Yeap, let’s go back and face the rest_** -Jackson was hoping for the best, he knew there was going to be a never ending round of questions from the boys, but right now he was so happy he could do anything. His long crush had become his boyfriend and the world was brighter, Jackson was seeing la vie in rose.

Mark and Jackson went back to the dorms and the rest of GOT7 was waiting for them to show up, when they saw Markson holding hands and smiling like crazy everybody knew it. When both confess they were official now Markson received no questions.

**_Why aren’t you guys saying anything, why aren’t you asking us questions?_** Said Mark

**_Yeah!! Why are you so cool about us? Why haven’t you asked anything?_** Asked Jackson.

**_Well, I think I represent everybody here. We knew about your crush/love from long time ago and it was killing us seeing your attitude, we just wanted to let you know guys that we’re cool about your relationship. We always knew you’ll end up together; it was just a matter of time. We’re glad you found your way to be together. We’ll ask no further questions as long as you are happy we will also be content-_** said JaeBum.

**_You all knew it??_** Both Jackson and Mark incredulously asked at the same time.

**_Of course boys, my sons: we always knew it. I’m your mother, I know what you feel. I’m glad to see you now. It was so obvious you were in love, just I warn you to take care of each other_** \- said Jinyoung in his eomma voice.

**_C’mon!! Even I knew about you guys and I’m basically always clueless_** -said playfully YoungJae.

They all laughed, the situation was absurd, but everybody was feeling lighter and less stressed. They had the world in front of them. As long as they stay truthful and understanding GOT7 was going to be big, real BIG.


	8. Hard Carry Era p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and romance... Pfff!!! Nope!!!

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

**_ YounJae’s done a great job let’s give him a round of applause- _ ** Jackson said while clapping, Now **_let’s see our Mark. How did you decorate it?_**

In that moment Mark showed his piece of art, it was a neat job, he tried his best and put all the stickers in the Hard Carry album cover so he showed it with confidence. What he didn’t expect though was Jackson’s hard words; those words made Mark lose his temper.

**_ It’s like a refrigerator. Pretty refrigerator. Where you can put magnets!!!- _ ** said Jackson.

** ‘The Fuck Gaga!!!’ ** Mark was really angry but since it was a live premiere in VApp he couldn’t utter his thoughts so he just frown deeply, showing Jackson he felt offended.

Jackson almost missed it, but as the camera zoomed in Mark’s frown so Jackson knew he had screw up, he tried his best to control the damage.

**_ Markie don’t frown please?- _ ** Jackson said while making his best puppy face.

So, being conscious of the cameras Mark hid his anger and smiled, his toothy smile was so precious. In that moment Jackson thought he was safe because as long as Mark smiled that was a good sign. Oh Jackson!! He had no idea!!!

Mark acted normal; a bit quiet and reacted when it was appropriate but he was burning inside, **‘Jackson was supposed to be supportive, isn’t that what boyfriends are for? Plus, why did he have to say mine is a refrigerator but JB’s is chic and sexy???, Wang JiaEr you’re walking in thin ice’** -Mark was thinking while heading to JYP Building since there was yet another VApp video to record. GOT7 was going to wait with the fans the release of Flight Log Turbulence  in a live show.

Somehow Jackson felt some tension in the air since Mark decided to change the van and instead of sitting with him in the van nº1, like he had done before, Mark decided to sit with Yugyeom, YoungJae and the coordi-noonas. Mark entered the van and put his earphones on.

YoungJae, as the angel he is sent a message to Jackson aware of Mark’s behavior.

** My-Name-Is-YoungJae: Jackson hyung, what did you do now? What happened with Mark hyung? I’m sure he’s angry. **

** Wild&Sexy: ??? what’re you talking about??mind to explain??? **

** My-Name-Is-YoungJae: Mark hyung came to our van, and went straight to the back, **

** Wild&Sexy: I believed he wanted to spend time with Yugyeom… (._.) **

** My-Name-Is-YoungJae: he took his earphones and haven’t talked since he came in, so I guess he might be mad ┐(' ** ** ～ ** ** ` ** ** ； ** ** )┌ **

** Wild&Sexy: I dunno Jae, I’m going to send him a message… I bet you’re overreacting. **

** Wild&Sexy: Markie-Poh!!! My Dimsum!!!whatdup?? ** ** ( ** ** ｡･ ** **ω** ** ･｡ ** **)** ** ﾉ ** **♡**

** Wild&Sexy: Mark Tuan!!! Yien!!! ** ** ƪ(♥ ** **ﻬ** ** ♥)ʃ   **

** Wild&Sexy: are you ignoring me??? ** **(** **╥** ** ﹏ ** **╥** **)**

** Wild&Sexy: what did I do?? Don’t ignore me!!! ** _.·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·._

** Wild&Sexy: Markie talk to me  ** **ಥ** ** _ ** **ಥ**

**Wild &Sexy: are you mad at me? **(-_-;)

** Wild&Sexy: YoungJae, you were right, he’s ignoring me. Ottoke???? ** **(** ** ╯ ** **°□°** ** ）╯ **

** My-Name-Is-YoungJae: See I told you hyung!!!, I looked at him but he hasn’t checked his phone, guess you gotta wait…¯\\_( ** ** ツ ** ** )_/¯ **

** Wild&Sexy: but I don’t know what I did to him (=_=) **

** My-Name-Is-YoungJae: Hyung we’re arriving just chill out, we’re having our live recording, don’t upset him more and later you talk to him (^_-)- ** ** ☆ **

** Wild&Sexy: Ok!! Thanks YoungJae for the advice ** ** (^_^) **

GOT7 finally arrived to the JYP Building, as expected the recording went crazy because it’s impossible not to since it’s GOT7 what we are talking about. In order to ease the tension Jackson decided to sit between Mark and YoungJae. He tried to make some skinship with Mark, it worked for a while up until he went overboard when he sat YoungJae in his lap. **‘C’mon Gaga first flirting with JB and now YoungJae’-** Mark was trying really hard to show a relax image so he started to bite his lips trying to avoid Jackson’s touch.

**_ Someone said “do something cute Jackson”-  _ ** said JB

**_ Are you sure it didn’t say JB?- _ ** reply Jackson.

**_ ‘Here he goes again, why on earth does Jackson always want to see JB doing aegyo?’- _ ** Mark was really on his edge so he stopped Jackson with his arm and said **_NO!!_** But Jackson insisted and made his aegyo with JB. At this point Mark wanted to go back to the dorms, he was so pissed, though the recording kept going on.

**_ Mark!! Fans are expecting to see your face take your cap out!- _ ** said Jackson

So for a moment Mark took his cap and smile to the camera, when Jackson insisted on showing Mark’s face he hid and said no, Mark wasn’t going to follow any of Jackson’s instructions, **’Oh no!!! Hell no!!’**

BamBam was forcing JB to do a cutie face and teasing him so Mark couldn’t help but to feel happy and relieved so he laughed a lot, then he stayed a bit quiet to cover his action. Who could blame him? The little green monster was eating Mark alive. Later he forced Jackson to do aegyo while saying “Markie-Poh”

On the show they discussed their outfits for the video “Hard Carry”. Jackson again couldn’t control his hormones and stared at Mark, Jackson touched and pulled Mark’s t-shirt and because Mark was pissed he tried to cover himself and gave a poison remark: **_Do you wanna see through me? -_** Jackson wasn’t going to be near Mark or touch him, ‘ **no-no!!! Jackson deserved a punishment for all his wrong doings’** and Mark had thought about it. The show ended at midnight, the whole album was released and just like Cinderella all GOT7 members head back to their dorms. It was going to be a rough night for Jackson; he knew he was falling deeper than Mariana’s trench. He just needed to find out a solution for his conflict.


	9. Hard Carry p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆
> 
> This chapter is a little bit angsty but I promise a light at the end of the tunnel. I've said this before: I get inspired by music and this chapter isn't the exception, this time comes from FTIsland "Only one person" here's the link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WDAZd-Qirc
> 
> 。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Jackson decided to ask for advice, since JB, BamBam and Yugyeom were going out to grab some food Jackson had 2 alternatives: ask advice from YoungJae or Jinyoung. YoungJae was ruled out because of their early chat so there was one alternative: Park Gae. ‘ **So here goes nothing’** \- Jackson thought

**_Jinyoung-ah!! Can we talk?-_** asked Jackson while entering the private room of Park Gae.

**_Yes! Sure! What do you want to talk? But no rambling Jackson-ah, please go to the point. I’m tired but I will always have time for my chingu._ **

**_Ouch!! Always on point_** \- said Jackson.

**_Touché! Isn’t what people say in fencing?_ **

**_Yeap! You’re right! That was touché. But going straight to the point I need your advice-_** added Jackson.

**_Is it about Mark hyung right?-_ **

**_Yes it’s about him. I think I made him upset but I don’t know what I did wrong this time, and since I practically need mind-reading skills with him I don’t know what to do._ **

**_Well, I noticed Mark hyung was a bit odd; did you try to talk to him?_ **

**_Nope, he didn’t give me the chance, he didn’t answer my texts nor pick up my phone calls, he changed the van and when we arrived he went straight to his bedroom. I know he must be really mad cause he didn’t even consider the possibility of eating with us and you know how much he loves eating. What do I do? What have I done wrong?_ **

**_Calm down first, if he’s mad you can’t be too nervous when talking to him, you need to relax. Tell me since when you noticed Mark’s change?-_** asked Jinyoung

**_Well it was after we finish the first recording of VApp tonight, but I don’t know why-_ **

**_Let me think about the recording: we sang fly and sat down for different rounds, we talked about the disk, the songs, the fashion we made the deco of the albums and… Jinyoung was rambling, BINGO!!! I know it-_** Jinyoung said.

**_WHAT??? WHAT?? Please tell me now-_** pleaded Jackson.

**_You say his design seemed like a refrigerator Jackson, A REFRIGERATOR FOR GOD’S SAKE!! While you complimented the others, so he must have felt offended._ **

**_But why?? I was just joking you know, to light up the mood-_** try to defend Jackson.

**_Aish!! This brat, you are as dense as a brick!! Can’t you see it??-_ **

**_No, I can’t, what did I do? -_** asked Jackson.

**_Ok! I get it!! you aren’t getting my point, Mark might be upset because as a boyfriend he expected you to be more supportive, maybe he was fishing for some compliments but your joke may have offended him, since you didn’t apologize he might have felt neglected. So the best idea is try to talk to him and ask for forgiveness._ **

**_But he is ignoring me,  ottoke??_ **

**_Jackson, he may not want to talk though he may want to listen. You have to at least try, go and talk to him. If you wait until tomorrow things can be more complicated, just go and clarify the situation. You have to explain everything to him, he is going to understand._ **

**_What if he doesn’t accept my apologies, what if he wants to break up with me? What if he never wants to see me again? What if he wants to leave the band, what if he-_** Jackson was cut by Jinyoung.

**_Cut it out! Jackson!! Stop it!! Mark hyung won’t do such things; he has been in love with you for so long. It is impossible for him to stop loving you all of the sudden; not to mention he would ever want to break up, you know he can’t stay mad at you for long time. Just breath in- breath out, try to calm yourself._ **

**_Jinyoung-ah!! He won’t give a chance-_** some tears appeared in Jackson’s cheek.

**_Oh well, then we need to take drastic measurements. There’s one thing Mark hyung can’t resist about you, so you have to use your most powerful weapon- s_** aid Jinyoung.

**_My aegyo??My handsomeness?? My charm? My sex-appeal? My booty?My biceps?-_ **

**_Holy cow Jacks!!Agrrr!! I don’t know why Mark hyung loves you so much, you’re annoying!! Let me enlighten you. What hyung can’t resist about you is your singing voice, have you seen the way he gazes at you when you sing?? He melts like ice under the sun. He is your fanboy nº1 What about if you go and try to sing to him? Since he’s mad you have to soothe him with your voice, later explain yourself and apologize._ **

**_What if he doesn’t listen to my singing? -_** asked Jackson.

**_Well, in that case I’m helping you. I’ll ask hyung to meet me at the rooftop and talk to me, I’ll say that I wanna help him since I notice his behavior, then instead of me you’re gonna be waiting for him, I’ll leave him there and I’ll lock the door so he won’t have any escape._ **

**_Oh Dear Jinyoung!!! You’re the bestest friend in this whole universe, I love you so much!! Of course less than my mum and Mark but still-_** said Jackson.

**_Ok, I understood. Let’s get started: go to the rooftop now and I’ll bring Mark hyung with me in some minutes, think carefully about the song you’ll sing-_ **

**_Okie-dokie, I’ll be waiting, you’re amazing Park gae!!_ **

The scheme worked out, Jinyoung led Mark to the rooftop and made sure to lock the door, Mark had no way out. He must have known it. Jackson was somewhere in the rooftop but nowhere to be found. Heartless and hurtful Mark talked to the air.

**_I want nothing from you Wang JiaEr!!! I don’t wanna talk right now!! Let me alone!!_ **

**_YiEn, please if you don’t wanna talk just listen-_** said Jackson hiding behind some clothes, without waiting for an answer Jackson started to sing:


	10. HArd Carry Era p.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter... Mark wants to celebrate Markson's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to recommend a video; this explains a lot of the references I made in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EKHAZOHFH0

Mark was preparing a surprise for Jackson celebrating one anniversary of Markson. Mark wanted to make a special day. “a scavenger hunt with missions” Mark told the rest of the members about his plan an everybody wanted to be involved, they wanted to help him, they even gave him ideas of how to do it; after all Got7 is not just a band, it’s a family.

So in the morning of July the 3rd 2016 Jackson woke up alone in this share room with JB. **_Odd_** \- he thought, **_maybe JB hyung is having breakfast with the rest of the members_**. Jackson got up and went to the kitchen, breakfast was served on the table but no one was around, he started to feel a bit impatient, he saw a post it stuck on the table:

 **Gaga, do you remember what day is today? No it isn’t our anniversary yet. And I don’t want you to answer Mark is Sunday. Today is the most important day in our relationship. I thought about making this day extra fun; just like you are love. So the rest of the gang is helping me today. You must eat your breakfast first, take your shower and dress comfortable; you are going on a scavenger hunt. Do you want it? If so, JB is waiting for you outside the dorm. He will take you to your first destination. JIA ER WO AI NI, saranghae, I love you -** Mark

JB was standing at the entrance of their door with a cue card. **This is for you, read it and good luck Jackson-** Chic and sexy leader said to Jackson.

**Once upon a time there was a Hong Kong-er who arrived at a very unique place; a factory of dreams…Full of confidence of becoming an idol. He didn’t know how many people he was going to make happy only by entering that place…Go to that place now.**

Jackson headed to JYPE building. Jinyoung was standing at the building. **This is your next destination; see you Wang Gae-** Jinyoung gave Jackson the cue card.

**This handsome boy was shining like the star he was about to become, but he was jet lagged, super tired and his stomach led him to his next destination…**

Yugyeom was standing outside the restaurant n frot of JYPE building with a huge smile and the next cue card. **Jackson hyung Fighting!! You can do it!!-** Yugyeom said with a voice full of enthusiasm.

**That night, a certain hyung couldn’t tear his eyes out of this extraordinary boy, so he had to make sure to spend more time next to him. That hyung decided to make the first move and he invited this precious Hong Kong-er to the furthest place he could go by walking, so he had the chance to get to know that amazing person a bit more. Go to that place now…**

BamBam was standing outside the ice cream shop. **Jackson hyung, yaassss!!! You have come very far, Congratulations!!! Here’s your card.** **Only one more to come-**

**One day, the wild and sexy JiaEr wanted to do something exciting, to change a bit his image so he invited a certain hyung to a trip for experimentation. It was a painful experience but the pain was momentary and the result was great, a unique silver gift was given to him by an American born hyung… go now Gaga…**

Jackson took a taxi and he went to the tattoo shop, the place where Mark and him had their ears pierced. Outside the shop there was the remaining member, the sunshine, YoungJae. Jackson smile and say hi, YoungJae gave him the last cue card **. Hyung go now, it’s getting late kwaiting!!-** Jackson took the card and began to read it inside the cab that was waiting for him.

**Our lives haven’t been easy. I know Jia Jia, we have been through hell but I was able to survive because you were there as a friend, as a band mate, as a life saver. I was stupid enough to deny my feelings for so long. Well, maybe I wasn’t so stupid, I was more a coward, I just didn’t want to accept it. I wasted precious time, time that we could behave been kissing, holding hands, cuddling, calling you my boyfriend. I have said this before but I’m sorry for not confessing before. I was in love with you the moment I laid my eyes. That night, July 3 rd 2011 sealed my destiny, my life became better full of light and laughs… and a lot noisy.**

**There was, there is and there will be an unforgettable place for both of us. Call it destiny or luck; I have no words to describe it. I’m grateful that our path crossed. Our decisions brought us together and if soul mates are real I know I found mine, my Seoul Mate. Would you come and find me? Could we revive our very first meeting? I’m waiting for you Gaga…**

Jackson asked the driver to take him back to JYPE building. Once he arrived Jackson ran inside to the place he first met Mark, a room for trainees, since it was Sunday there were few people walking around. Jackson opened the door and what he saw drew a smile in his face: Mark was sitting behind a small piano and was smiling at him; Mark was playing a song, a very meaningful one, because it was their song… (I’ll write the English lyrics though)

Even though I want to buy you a pretty necklace  
Even though I want to take you out on a ride in a nice car  
Even though I want to dress you in nice clothes  
Even though I want to take you to nice places

Jackson was approaching Mark, with the brightest eyes, only focus in the person behind the tiles…

This hand that I put inside my pocket grabs nothing  
How can I get you  
My position doesn’t suit you  
Regardless, can you stay by my side?

Mark was looking directly at the eyes he grown to love, all the lines represented his feelings: sometimes the fear of losing Jackson, sometimes the sadness of not being able to show the world how much he loved Jackson…

The only thing I can give is this song  
All I have is this voice  
Even if this makes you laugh  
But I still sing  
I hope you accept it

 _Accept it? Of course I do-_ Jackson thought. _I want everything that comes from you_. Jackson sat down next to Mark who continued playing the piano…

Even if you say it’s okay  
Even if you say it’s okay if I have you  
Even if you say you’re happy everyday  
Even if you say you don’t what anything more

As the song was reaching its climax Mark poured all his emotions and closed his eyes…

Pretty, good things; fun, cool things  
You obviously want to do these things too Baby  
You know that if you stay by my side I can’t do these things  
Regardless, can you stay by my side?

A trembling hand was placed in the back of Mark, Jackson was trying to say: I will stay by your side as long as you want me to.

The only thing I can give is this song  
All I have is this voice  
Even if this makes you laugh  
But I still sing  
I hope you accept it

The warmth of Jackson hand, the overflowing feeling of love, those were the boost Mark needed to finish the song…

Only have this song  
I really have nothing but this voice  
I don’t know if this will make you laugh  
But I still sing  
I hope you accept it  
I hope you accept it...

With the last note Jackson threw himself in the arms of Mark saying:

**I do Mark, I accept the song and I promise I will stay by your side.**

**Gaga, I love you. Thanks for being part of my life, thanks for everything. You are all ever wanted and needed; there are no words to describe how much I love you.**

**YiEn, I’m so happy thanks for this surprise, it was incredible!! You remembered all of our places-** said a very surprised Jackson

 **Remember? No, I didn’t remember them. It was more like I didn’t forget them-** said Mark

 **Mark! You’re such a sappy boyfriend-** said a blushing Jackson.

 **Only for you Jackson, only for you** \- answered a playful Mark.

 **Yah!! Mark, you’re making me nervous-** said Jackson trying to hide his face in his hands.

 **Glad to listen that, it means you still love me like I do. Ka ja!!! Let’s go Gaga, there’s some other place we need to go-** said Mark while standing up, taking Jackson’s hand carefully and heading to the exit.

 **Where are we going?** – a curious Jackson asked.

 **To our last but not least memorable place** \- answered Mark with a huge grin.

They took a cab, they entered their dorm and Mark took Jackson to the rooftop. It was the place where Mark blurted out his feelings. Ok it was out of jealously; Nevertheless it was the place where they share their first kiss. There were no clothes hanging like that time. It was all cleaned and there was a path made of candles. In the center of the rooftop there was a table set with silverware and dinner was served. Jackson couldn’t utter a single word he was overwhelmed, he allowed Mark to lead him to the table. They sat down and Mark commanded Jackson to start eating. They did, and the natural conversation took place. Jackson thanks a million times, he said a million of I love you. Once they finish Mark stood up and gestured Jackson to do the same.

 **It’s time Gaga, it’s our time** \- said Mark

 **What? Yien what are you talking about?** \- asked Jackson.

Mark took a look at his watch and said: **In ten- nine- eight- seven-**

 **What?? Please tell me!!!-** Pleaded Jackson making his famous aegyo face.

 **Six-five- four- three- two-one- zero!!!-** the countdown was over.

 **Happy New Year?** Joked Jackson

 **Nope, Happy Markson’s Day. We meet exactly on July 3 rd 2011 at 10 pm-** said Mark

**Oh my god!!! Yien I can’t believe it!!You’re so romantic-**

**Yes, Jackson I know,** **JIA ER wo ai ni, saranghae, I love you-** Mark said with a serious tone.

**Yi En, wo ai ni, saranghae, I love you too-**

Mark and Jackson leaned on each other, admiring each other features up until finally their lips met; it was a sweet but intense kiss. They knew things weren’t perfect. There was a lot going on in their lives but as long as they could stay together they knew they could endure everything.


	11. Post You Are Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson releases OKAY video and Mark watches it.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Hi dear readers. I missed this fic so, I thought about adding this chapter. It’s based on my wild imagination. It’s post You Are Era. Hope you like it. It was fun to write

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**No, unacceptable, I feel attacked. Wae???? Jackson Wang you’re in big trouble!!I feel offended! -** said Mark after watching the OKAY video. He was angry, well more than that. Mark was fuming, burning with jealously. All ahgases and Jackies could see Jackson almost naked. Mark knew about the video since it was filmed some time ago along with Papillon, but knowing about and actually seeing it were 2 different things. That scene with Jackson showing more than just abs was too much.

**Calm down Yien, Calm down. It’s just a video. Breathe in- breathe out, I guess fans will love him more. But they also got to see more of him, and … and ... agrrr!!! This is considered porn!!!-** Mark tried to calm himself but with no success, with unnecessary force he throw the tablet to the side of his bed. The only way for him was to go for a walk and so he stood up took his keys, sweatshirt and phone. While going out he shouted.

**I’m gonna be out, don’t call me. I’ll be back-**

**What the heck? Mark hyung are you…?**  Yugyeom was talking but Mark blocked all sound and headed out of the dorms, he needed space to calm down.

**Huh? Was he mad?** \- asked Yugyeom

**Yugyeom-ah! Of course, didn’t you notice the tone he used? Or the softness he used to almost tear the door in his way out -** said BamBam.

**But wae? I mean he was just fine a couple of minutes ago. I wonder what happened-** questioned Yugyeom.

**My dear naive friend, by now you should now. Probably hyung saw the video of OKAY. So I guess now he’s having his little mental breakdown-** answered BamBam.

**Should we call Jackson hyung? I mean he has to know, after all he’s coming back-** added Yugyeom.

**Are you nut? And to miss the opportunity to see this drama. No! I say no! -** exclaimed BamBam.

**C’mon don’t be mean. Jackson hyung needs to know-** reasoned Yugyeom.

**But, remember the last time Mark hyung got jealous? It was so much fun. Besides I’m sure Jackson hyung can deal with his boyfie, please Yugyeom-ah be quiet about this-** pleaded BamBam.

**Yeah, I guess you’re right. Jelly Mark and clueless Jackson hyung is a sight to see-** added Yugyeom.

**I can’t wait to see this drama Yugyeom, maybe we should take pics or videos for future blackmail-** proposed BamBam.

**You’re in deed the personification of evil maknae-** said Yugyeom.

**Yeap, proud to! -** declared BamBam

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Jackson arrived to Korea and of course his first stop was the dorms since he wanted to see his Mark hyung. Once he entered he sensed something was odd. All members minus mark were inside the dorm sitting in the living room having a nice chat.

**Huh? Hi everyone. What’s the occasion? What are you all here?** \- asked Jackson after hugging and greeting each member.

**We just wanted to share together hyung-** answered YoungJae faking innocence.

**Yeap, we wanted to hang out together** \- Said JB

**Well, since we didn’t have individual or group schedule we thought about a gathering** \- added Jinyoung while trying to sound nonchalant.

**Ah?? Well?? I guess you’re right. It’s great to see you again guys. I missed you so much-** responded Jackson happy to see his friends again.

**Same here hyung, come on have a sit** \- proposed Yugyeom.

**I’d love to, but I have something more urgent to do. Have you seen Mark**? - Jackson questioned.

**Uh, um… well… he’s been a bit under the weather** \- started to say BamBam.

**It’s that so, is he sick? Where is Mark?** \- asked a concerned Jackson.

**He’s out, but no worries Jackson-ah he isn’t sick, just a bit stressed. He’ll be back in any minute, come and sit down with. Tell us about your trip, come on give us details about your new song-** answered JB.

**Well… -** Jackson finally sat down and started to comment everything about his trip to China. Jackson gave details about the video and had to endure the teasing of the members, he knew it was inevitable, but a piece of his heart was missing and he kept on thinking about Mark. In the last day there were only messages, no video calls, so he was really getting nervous about Mark’s reaction. Jackson had no idea the members were in the house just to see the reaction of Mark towards Jackson. Suddenly someone dialed the door code and entered the dorms…

Mark Tuan was in the house. He saw the members talking with Jackson and his heart started to ache. Mark knew Jackson was only giving his best but the video took a toll on him. Since the members didn’t notice he was inside he faked a cough.

**Markie-pooh!!! You’re back!!!-** exclaimed Jackson, he went straight to hug and kiss the living days of his boyfriend, but the reception wasn’t ideal. Mark didn’t kiss him and he barely reciprocated the hug.

**Hyuuung!!! Was the matter?** – asked Jackson.

**Can we talk Jackson?** \- said a cold Mark.

**Huh? Are you mad?** \- questioned Jackson.

**I said if it is possible to talk Jackson-** repeated Mark.

**Of course, I’m all ears-** responded Jackson still confused about the behavior of Mark.

**Not here though-** said Mark while looking at their audience, even though the rest wanted to show a neutral face it was clear as day they wanted to listen to the conversation between Markson.

**But hyung, you sound so mad, did I do something?** \- A puppy Jackson was asking.

**It’s better to talk without audience Jackson, follow me** \- with an authoritative tone added Mark. With no other options Jackson followed Mark to the bedroom like a kicked puppy. The rest of the members could not intervene and some made encouraging gestures to poor Jackson behind Mark’s back.

**Such party poopers. I can’t believe how controlled Mark hyung seemed-** said BamBam.

**That’s even scarier BamBamie, Mark hyung was too controlled-** YoungJae added.

**Guess we can’t do anything. Let them be, I’m sure there’s a lot to talk and I really don’t wanna be around them if they finally made up-** said JB.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**Inside the bedroom though…**

**Mark, please tell me what did I do? I didn’t even get you hello kiss and now you’re too quiet-** pleaded Jackson.

**I thought you have gotten used to my lack of words Jackson, you know I speak little-** said an angry looking Mark.

**Hyung, Yien that’s not what I meant. I didn’t want to make you angry, please tell me what I did wrong so we can mend this situation.**

**Just give me a minute-** Mark took a deep breath- **first of all I didn’t give you your welcome kiss because I’m a bit frustrated and mad-**

**Why?** \- asked Jackson.

**Because, because of things-** answered an elusive Mark.

**Markie, take your time, calm down. I’m here for you. Give me details please-**

**It’s complicated. I’m more mad with me than with you. I’m jealous** \- responded Mark.

**What? Jealous? Why? I’ve done nothing I swear-** protested Jackson.

**I know it’s just that… well, I saw your video, you know, the video of OKAY. Definitely I’m not OKAY with it-** said Mark.

**But hyung! I recorded that video alone, there was not even a girl in it. Not even my dance crew, I was completely alone. Why do you feel jealous?** \- asked a cautious Jackson.

**I know there was no one in the video but just you. That’s why I’m mad with myself, but I can’t help but to feel jealous-** explained Mark.

**Still, I don’t get the reason why you are jealous** \- reasoned Jackson trying to understand Mark’s perspective.

**Because of the images of the video Jackson, everybody got the see your body. I know you normally take your t-shirt off and stuff, but the shower scene was too much. You had every Jackie and ahgase worshiping your body. I can’t deal with it, first it was the MTV EMAs… you know that “hot Asian Guy” tag and now this video…. I can’t deal with it-** declared Mark.

**But Mark, I promise I didn’t do anything in the EMAs, I just looked at the camera I swear, and I also got impressed with the hashtag. Concerning the video, I mentioned to you what it was about. I told you hyung every detail of the storyline** \- defended Jackson, he was actually happy inside, seeing Mark jealous was bit of a guilty pleasure for him.

**I’m aware of that, but I can’t get that shower image out of my head. How many women were in the recording studio with you? Huh? They got to see you naked for fuck sake!** \- accused Mark.

**None Mark, there were no women in the recording studio, just the director and some other men** **-** Jackson explained.

**Still there were many people, they got to see all your naked glory, your hot body, they got to record you-** Mark was fuming.

**Yien, listen to me you’re being irrational. First of all I wasn’t naked, I had my shorts all the time and second of all, did you just mention my how hot my body is? -** said a playful Jackson.

**Shut up, that’ not the point. The important fact is that now I’m sure there’re millions of people admiring your body, have you noticed that the video got more than a million views in less than 24 hours! And the posts? They’re salivating over your body Jackson. The reaction videos? They are ogling at your body, it’s just AAGGGGRRRR!! I wanted to report your video as porn you know. It’s too sexy-** spoke Mark.

Jackson wanted to hug Mark and protect him forever, he looked so vulnerable and yet so adorable, with flushed cheeks and angry looking eyes. Mark was too precious for this world, he had his fits closed fiercely and his skin was turning white, a prominent pout was visible. Jackson got closer to his boyfriend and took Mark’s fits into his hands, doing calming circles around them.

**Mark, please. Look at me: I love you with all my heart, you sound a bit possessive, but I love you nonetheless-** said Jackson trying to calm Mark.

**But still, how many girls are offering you their bodies? Those bitches** \- added Mark trying to free his hands, but Jackson was having none of it. Jackson loved his tsundere Mark.

**I don’t love them the way I love you Mark, they’re our fans you should respect and appreciate them too. Plus I’m sure there are many Markson shippers among them.**

**I don’t fucking care! There’re boys and girls’ reactions Jackson, they are so annoying, I wanted to scream at them, let them know you’re mine and I don’t like to share but I can’t do it-** Mark was beginning to feel relax under the delicate touches of Jackson.

**Mark, understand please. You are the one I love, there may be millions of them chasing me but my heart is all yours. Tell me, what did you think about the video?** \- asked Jackson while placing his hands in Marks’ waist.

**It was too good, the lyrics were deep, the musical arrangements were on point, the light effect was perfect, the cuts were clear and the story line was great. The exposition of you body was too much I already mentioned that, my chest felt heavy and my cheeks puffy-** answered Mark. Jackson was thrilled, enchanted by the reactions that passed through Mark’s face, with a fond gaze Jackson encouraged Mark to keep talking.

**The symbolism of the deer was a good choice, the balance of colors was interesting, and the connection at the end with Papillon was so delicate. I had mixed feelings about the video, I hate it and I loved it. You’re too handsome Wang Jia Er-** added Mark.

**I’m glad you liked my video** \- Jackson was now caressing Mark’s waist and apparently it had an immediate calming effect. Jackson was so in love, he was the only one that got to see jelly Mark, the only one who could calm him, Jackson was totally whipped.

**Same back to you Mark, you’re too handsome, but unfortunately for others, you are mine-** declared Jackson while leaning towards Mark softly kissing his forehead, each cheek, and finally giving a butterfly kiss to those lips Jackson missed so much.

**Tuan YiEn, our fans get to watch my body, it’s true. But you get to kiss it, caress it, touch it, lick it, whatever you want, I’m yours your mine huh?** \- Jackson used his Never-Ever line. Mark face was calmer now, but his cheeks were flushed.

**I wish I could stop people from admiring your body. I’d glare at them so they know you belong to me-** declared Mark.

**Too bad Markie, you can’t stop people, as for the glaring part… well, I’m sure you already do it, I’ve seen fan cams you know-** teased Jackson.

**Oh, shut up… I can’t control myself sometimes. I’m such a drama king-** said Mark.

**I love you, stay the way you are… you are… just right-** started to sing Jackson.

**Stop with the songs Jacksons I’m still mad-** reprimanded Mark.

**You want me to stop, stop it? -** added Jackson.

**Yah!! No more songs** \- started to say Mark but he was silenced by a playful kiss that was soon interrupted by another phrase of Jackson.

**Tuan YiEn I-I-I-I LOVE YOUUU!!! Baby I—I-I-I love you!! From a very long time-** Jackson sang.

**You’re such a dork, you’re so stupid sometimes. I told you no more songs-** said Mark with a lighter tone, admiring the face of the person he was deeply in love with.

**Yeap, I know I’m stupid, but this is the stupid you feel in love with and the stupid you’ll be in love with. I love you Mark.**

**Me too idiot, I love you Jackson.** Mark was the one that took Jackson by surprise kissing him with all his energies…

**Ewww!!! Too sappy hyungs-** screamed BamBam.

**BamBam!! Get out now. I bet the rest are with you!! Shoo- shoo!! Go away-** shouted Mark.

**C’mon a bit of drama is always welcomed-** said Jinyoung.

**You better go out of the dorm now, otherwise I guarantee you won’t get any sleep-** said a mischievous Jack.

**Eww!!!! We’re living now, we don’t need details, bye dorks-** Said BamBam.

**Actually all of us are leaving, bye Markson-** said JB. Apparently they all left the apartment for the night, many steps and the closing doors confirmed Mark and Jackson were going to be left alone.

**So, going back to the topic…. Do you think my body is hot?? What about a real bathtub scene together-** proposed Jackson.

**Just right!** \- answered Mark while heading to the bathroom.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 

 

 


	12. Post Look Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when MArk has time to watch fanmade videos of Jackson

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Hi dear all, missed me??? Well I was missing this fic... Somehow I always find myself looking back at this work. Anyways, this chapter is based on this current time. Enjoy :)

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Mark was lazily resting in his bed while checking out videos, one title called his attention: “The hidden Chinese member” **_Why is my Gaga tagged?-_** Mark wondered. He started to watch the video and he didn’t like at all what he saw, with each passing second he was feeling more upset. The green monster was eating him alive again…

 **Of course I remember that day!!! The nerves of that Panda!! My Gaga was sad because he lost the basketball game of Idol Star Athletic Championship, and that guy just gave away his medal to my Gaga. I was fuming!!! But at the same time I felt relieved to see the little smile that gesture put upon Jackson’s face-** Mark was remembering the images shown in the video.

 **This one is different: I have never felt jealous of this dude, Ok, I agree he is freakinly tall, he has tons of money, and his rap is cool. He had a better hair stylist while living here in South Korea. C’mon!!He had his “Britney Spears’s moment” when he decided to be completely bald. In this video he’s just being playful with Jackson while playing basketball. Nope not jealous at all-** Mark felt at easy, though the next video…

 **The fuck!!! Wang Jia Er!!! How could you!!! I always hated when that deer guy was around. How could you have mentioned him as one of the most handsome Chinese celebrities!!! Not only that, you also said he’s one of the prettiest geges you have met. What am I then??? You even went for bubble tea with him. No wonder why you asked me about this interview, you didn’t want me to watch it, and I stupidly didn’t do it. The worst part, you’re filming with him now!!!-** Yeap, Mark was furious, but the video didn’t stopped.

 **How fucking long is this video?? Please I don’t want to see anymore-** Mark was talking like a mad man. He was alone at the dorms so nobody could hear his rant. **C’mon!! who is it now?? Yes!!! Of course now it’s the turn of that China Sheep!!! Why does it have to be always a hyung? Jackson has a kink, I see… only older people. I can’t even complain against this unicorn. He’s such a great person, whenever I met him he cheerfully greeted me back. Jackson and him went to a karaoke for filming a program and they seemed so happy, and after Idol Producer they became closer*sigh* He has spent more time with Jackson during this last four months than I have-** Mark’s mood was going down.

Mark finished watching the video with a heavier heart; he closed his laptop and went to dreamland, with many questions: **_what if Jackson hadn’t auditioned for JYP? What if he had auditioned for SM instead? Would we be in a relationship if we were in different companies? What would have happened if we had debuted in different groups?_** The mere possibility of not having Jackson in his life made Mark feel scared.

However, jealously was also too powerful… **_Jackson is right now spending two days in Beijing and instead of going to the hotel room as usual that Deer guy offered him his “hospitality”, Jackson is sleeping in that house. The nerve!!! Just wait and see Wang Jia Er, we are going to have a very serious conversation-_** Mark decided.

 

Unknown Mark’s situation to Jackson, the first thing he did after arriving from China was to head to the dorms, in hopes to see his beloved Mark. He was not ready for the confrontation. He entered the dorm and greeted JB’s cats while the owner was petting them:

**Hi JB hyung! How are you?-**

**Hi Jackson-ah! I’m doing great, I’m about to go to the studio to meet Boytoy and YoungJae, are you coming later ?-** asked JB

 **I’m not sure, I’m dead tired and I want to spend some time with Mark before our agenda goes crazy-** answered Jackson.

 **Fine, just send me a message to my Kakao in case you change your mind. See you Jacks-** said JB while leaving the place. Jackson heard a sound from the kitchen and he went there:

**Yo!! Yo!! Yo!! What’s up Gyommie?-**

**Hyung!!! You’re back!!! Welcome!!-** answered Yugyeom.

 **How’s our maknae doing? -** inquired Jackson.

 **Great hyung!! I’ve just finished breakfast, if you want I can make some for you** \- offered Yugyeom.

 **No, thanks a lot. I’m fine. I ate at the airport, where are you going now?** -

 **To the dance practice room, Jinyoung hyung and BamBam are waiting for me. We’re planning some choreography for the coming tour-** responded Yugyeom.

**Well, send my greetings to my Park Gae and my BamBamie. By the way, have you seen Mark?-**

**He isn’t up yet hyung, he went to sleep early yesterday and haven’t been out of the bedroom. Anyways is getting late and I really need to get going, see you hyung-** said Yugyeom.

 **Bye, see you later!** \- said Jackson. He was walking happily towards Mark’s bedroom. He knocked on the door and carefully stepped inside. There lying in his bed and looking ethereal was Mark: his hair was all messy; his face was illuminated by the morning sun, his body covered by the bed sheets. Jackson couldn’t help but to feel in trance, happy to have such an angel as his boyfriend. Love was pumping through his veins; he tried to wake Mark up:

**Mark hyung, Markie, Markachu… wake up love. C’mon my sleepy beauty, rise and shine-**

Mark listened to the voice he loved the most and came back from dreamland. The first image that greeted him was a blinding smile from Jackson. **There you are my Markachu!! Come to me** \- said Jackson while opening his arms.

 **Uh? What?** \- asked Mark trying to understand the situation. He pinched himself to know he was not dreaming again with an image of Jackson. **Ouch!! It hurts-** Mark exclaimed.

 **Mark, what have you done? Why did you pinch yourself?, you are not dreaming love. I’m right here. I arrived earlier than expected and since I cannot live another hour without you; I came here immediately. Come on Mark, come and greet me** \- said Jackson.

Mark got up and looked around; while he was standing up he saw his laptop laying on his night table and all memories from the previous night came to him. He stood up and instead of giving Jackson a warm hug and a kiss, he started to punch Jackson’s chest:

 **How dare you!! You sly fox!! Now I know why you acted so strange a couple of months ago after Sina Interview-** said Mark while pouting. Jackson couldn’t understand the context nor the reaction of Mark.

 **Hey, wait Mark, please give me some time. I have no idea what are you talking about** \- Jackson defended himself. Mark stepped backwards glaring at his boyfriend:

**Ok, let me clarify: where did you spend your last nights?-**

**Well, you know, I said it to you before: gege invited me to his house, so after filming HBDC we went there-** explained Jackson.

 **Did you have a good time with your beloved gege? -** Mark asked full of venom.

 **Uh? I guess? I mean is always nicer to sleep in house rather than a hotel room-** answered Jackson still not quite catching the dark vibes emanating from his bunny lover.

 **See!! I knew it!! You like him, don’t you?-** accused Mark.

 **Of course I like him, he’s been a good gege with me** \- answered a very clueless Jackson.

 **You!! Cheater!!! Why do I even bother to ask you? You obviously liked him more than me. I saw your interview, you said he’s one of the most handsome celebrities you have worked with** \- Mark was breathing heavily, hot tears were sliding down his porcelain skin. Jackson was astonished; the mere sight of Mark crying over him broke his heart.

 **Mark, stop there. Let’s talk in peace. I’m not cheating on you with Lu gege, he’s just a friend and a colleague who I am working with now. Please listen to me-** said Jackson trying to get closer to Mark.

 **No!! I don’t believe it. You sounded so happy to be working with him. I bet you regret being tied to this overly jealous man -** Mark was hitting his chest, trying to stop his heart from breaking. Jackson just stood there, petrified.

 **Mark, please. Let me explain. Don’t cry my love- Jackson** felt so bad; a crying, jealous Mark was heartbreaking. Jackson tried to get closer to Mark by stepping towards him, but Mark keep moving backwards away from him.

 **No!!! Please Jackson, don’t lie to me. Look-** Mark went to the night table, he furiously opened his laptop and showed the video to Jackson.

 **Oh My God!!-** The images in the video made him speechless; he couldn’t understand how come some fans had such wild imagination. At least now, he had some context to understand Mark’s behavior. Once the video finished Jackson gathered his thoughts and started to speak:

 **Mark, please listen to me first, this video is completely out of context. You know me, I’m a friendly guy and I have always bonded with Chinese people, c’mon I’m only friends with them. This video can even include Henry or Zhoumi,** **I’m always like that, I find friends in different companies, it just the editing, please Mark-** Jackson tried to explain his position.

 **Ok, I understand your “friendly” nature Gaga, but can you explain your love statement towards that Chinese Deer?-** asked Mark.

 **Again, Mark, I’m friends with him, well, friends and now colleagues. I mentioned him in the interview because I knew he wouldn’t be angry at me if his name was associated with me. The interviewer actually made a list of people and I chose from that list. Mark I only have you in my heart. You are the first one in my mind when I wake every morning and your image is the last I see before closing my eyes. God!!! Even in my dreams I see your angelic face. How much time are you going to spend worrying?** – asked Jackson.

 **I’m sorry Gaga, I love you so much. I can’t help but to wonder if someone is stealing you from me. I just can’t picture my life without you-** confessed Mark, his face had visible relaxed and his eyes were not watery anymore.

 **Same here Mark, you know I’m always insecure and because I’m always traveling I can’t help to think that one day you’ll get bored of waiting for me, that one day you’ll find someone who spends more time by your side, you deserve so much better. However, I swear no one will ever love you more than I do. Just look at me now-** Jackson was giving Mark one of the most sincere gaze. Right there and then Mark knew his demons were not able to take away his love for Jackson.

 **Wang Jia Er, wo ai ni, saranghae, I love you. I believe in you, my worries are so silly; my doubts are unfounded. Will you forgive this jealous man? -**  asked Mark.

 **Wo ai ni, saranghae, I love you Tuan Yi En, there’s nothing to forgive as I can clearly see worry about me, it’s means you love me too, right? Mark, you know… My eyes on you!!!-** said Jackson lightening the mood singing his part of the lyrics of Look. Mark took a deep breath and showed Jackson his sweetest bunny smile. He approached Jackson and hugged him, letting go of all his worries.

 **Oh God! I missed you so much**!- exclaimed Jackson while hugging back.

 **You know what Gaga? My eyes on you too** \- playfully sang Mark.

 **Can not only be your eyes?-** Inquired Jackson.

 **Uh?-** a clueless Mark uttered.

 **Can I get your lips on me too? -** responded a flirty Jackson.

 **You’re so cheesy. Yes, my lips on you** \- said Mark while capturing the lips of the man he loved the most, taking Jackson by surprised, who eagerly kissed back.

There’s no perfect relationship, but at least now Mark and Jackson know that talking about their worries and insecurities is the way to clear misunderstandings, they have a long way ahead and  lots of love to give.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

**Author's Note:**

> From my first angsty story to a fluffly one


End file.
